Perpetual Bliss
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Kurt sets two of his best friends up... with each other.


_Written for a friend who wanted Kurt/Sebastian friendship, and lots o' love for David~ (Not as kinky as I realize it might sound, though.)_

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

"He's exactly your type."

"I don't have 'a type.'"

"That's a lie you _so_ do."

"Even if I did, _which I don't_, you wouldn't know the first thing about it."

"You say to the friend who's gone to a different bar with you every Saturday night since we moved out here."

"Says the friend who's still with his high school boyfriend."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We aren't dating." He reminded.

"Same difference. He's still the only guy you've fucked."

"He's great in bed," Kurt added off-handedly. "But mine and Blaine's sex life aside, I really think you ought to give him a chance."

Sebastian groaned and turned in his desk chair, lowering the music on his laptop and finally giving him. "Fine, but first I demand details."

Kurt smirked, "alright."

Sebastian held up one finger, "how old is he?"

"A month younger than me."

"How tall?"

Kurt shifted, smiling. "Just about your height." Kurt's smile shifted into a smirk. "But bulkier, broad shouldered and strong."

Sebastian licked his lips on impulse but glared all the same. "So?"

Kurt laughed out loud and ignored the way Seb's glare intensified. "_So_ you'd probably cream your pants if you got a roll in the hay with him."

"As if you know from first hand experience?"

"You know, Sebastian, if you're so interested in my sex life you could just ask instead of beating around the bush. I think Blaine might have a video saved, somewhere on his laptop." Kurt smiled like a cat, relishing the briefest of blushes that flittered across Sebastian's face. "But, we're getting sidetracked."

Sebastian scoffed, crossing his arms and legs tightly.

"He's the guy I could really see you hitting it off with, and you know what? If I'm wrong, I'm wrong. Fine, that's okay. But at least give him a chance."

"Where does he live?"

"A town over." Kurt's smiled dimmed to just in the dimples of his cheeks—though less obvious it was no less smug.

"You know him how?"

"He works at the Starbucks on my way to class every morning."

Sebastian, to his credit, contained his excitement well. "So why don't you date him?"

Kurt's smile disappeared for a split second. "Dating or not, Blaine and I aren't in any sort of open relationship. We may not have a traditional label, but we know... where our hearts lie."

"You are so gay." Sebastian promptly responded. He stood and brushed himself off, closing his laptop for the night. "But fine, give him my details, I'll call him and we'll work something out."

Kurt beamed. "Deal."

)

Sebastian stared at his nails, bored and chewing at his lip with disinterest. His cellphone was trapped between his ear and his shoulder and the Mystery Man's Verizon ringback tone of some garbled fun. song was driving him mad. Finally, though, someone picked up—a deep smooth voice, made rugged by an out of breath feel.

"Hi, sorry, I know everyone hates ringback tones but my little cousin likes it so I keep it for her. I'm sorry you had to sit through that."

Sebastian actually let out a small laugh. "It's pretty terrible. And I actually like that song normally."

The man laughed as well. "Same, but my cousin would never let me hear the end of it if it wasn't there."

Sebastian grinned to himself. "So, family values are high on your priority list?"

The man hummed in affirmative. "Definitely. There was a lost of muck and bullshit that fucked my family over, and now that we've finally got most of it cleaned up I work really hard to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Y'know I usually hate that kind of family loving bullshit, but coming from you—whoever you are—it doesn't sound all that crazy."

"Uh, thanks, I.. I think."

Sebastian nearly slapped himself; he could recognize chemistry when it bubbled in his chest, and here he was fucking it up. "I made myself sound like an asshole, as usual."

The man chuckled though still with an air of nervousness. "Nah, I get it. Kurt said you're a little harsh. But then he also made fun of me 'cuz apparently that's what I look for in guys."

"So Kurt has declared himself the master of types, eh? He did the same thing to me to get me to agree to talking to you."

"Well, so far I'm glad it worked."

Seb cursed the blush that crossed him again, thankful only for the fact this was a phonecall and nothing more. "You're just a complete flirt, aren't you?"

"Well, that, as well as being a bartender at Starbucks, a degree-bearing chef, a math nerd and a bear, yeah, I'm a complete flirt."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so flirtatious and... whatever."

"And whatever?"

"Stop making me actually consider making this more than a phonecall!"

"I don't know whether to be offended or ask if you just propositioned me for phone sex."

Sebastian laughed loudly, legs kicking into the couch as the joy became infectious. He settled after a few moments, and was pleased to hear the laughter-stricken breathlessness of his mystery man.

"Alright, alright. You've earned it."

"It? A date?"

"Yes."

Sebastian could almost hear the man smirking. "Awesome," said the man, "but there's just one little hang up. I don't know your name."

Sebastian toyed with an idea briefly. "And I don't know yours, so we're even."

"All you've gotta do is ask."

"Hm," Sebastian waited to answer. "No. I don't think I'll ask and I'm forbidding you from asking as well." The man made a confused noise, so Sebastian carried on. "We'll set up the date, and then when we actually meet, we'll exchange names."

The guy laughed again. "You're a weird one."

Sebastian pretended to be offended. "Take it or leave it."

"Definitely takin' it."

)

Sebastian tugged at the sleeves of his jacket; then he shifted to pulling on a lose thread in his jeans; he very nearly bent down to retie his shoelaces for the umpteenth time before deciding that doing so would make him look nuts. Instead of sat up even straighter in his seat, then realizing that he's drank all his coffee stood to throw away the cup.

On his way, he caught sight of someone taking his seat at the table, which could only mean one of two things: some inconsiderate jackass had taken his spot which would throw his carefully constructed plans with Mystery Charming Date Guy out of wack—

_Or_...

It was none other than Mystery Charming Sounded-Really-Super-Hot Date Guy himself, waiting for Sebastian. Which was a thought that made Sebastian giddier than he felt comfortable being.

Slowing his steps to a non psychotic pace, he slyly sat in the seat opposite the man and prayed that it was actually Mystery Charming Sounded-Really-Super-Hot With a Great Laugh and Probably Fantastic Arms and An Even Better Smile Date guy—and not some stranger.

The man didn't notice him right away, so Sebastian took the initiative.

"Hi, you wouldn't happen to be the guy that Kurt set me up with, right?"

The man didn't react, and Sebastian felt utterly humiliated for all of five minutes. He couldn't get a good look at the man's face without leaning over exaggeratedly over the table, so Sebastian settled for studying the back of the man's head.

Which was when he noticed the ear bud stuck in one ear, and the low thrum of music that was just barely reaching Sebastian's own ears. He smiled, confident again, and reached over to pluck out a headphone; after he'd done so, the music spilled more freely into the air, and the man finally looked over with a scandalized expression.

"Ah..."

Sebastian's eyebrows, had he had them, would've shot up past his bangs. "Ah—wow."

"Yeah, definitely." David smiled at him, the same smile he'd given him in the hospital when Sebastian had worked up the nerve to confront him. It had been at least two years, maybe closer to three, but Sebastian would recognize that face, that smile, and those eyes anywhere. "So, uh, what brings you here?"

Sebastian laughed. "What do you think? I'm sitting at the same table as you, aren't I?"

David looked down, smirked and laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess you are."

"So.. what movie did you want to see?" Sebastian asked, standing and offering a hand to David. (Who looked at it with a surprised stare before simply accepting it to stand.)

"Titanic?" He teased, and Sebastian made a sour face. "Hunger Games?"

Sebastian contemplated the idea. "Lockout?"

"Never pegged you for the type."

"You've got a lot to learn."

Dave's arm was around Sebastian's waist before another word could be spoken. "That I do."


End file.
